Pain
by Insane and Knows It
Summary: An Adommy Oneshot of Awesomeness! Starts with a break up, and with pain. Do they get a happy ending? R&R Please!


**Hello There!  
>It's me again, with another pointless story! OMG, so much fun!<br>Yeah, right. So, this story, I. LOVE. IT. It's my precious little baby -Of Awesomeness!  
>This story was previously posted under my series of oneshots; 'Looseleaf', but since that got deleted, I decided to post all the already-written stories as separate oneshots. So don't be worried, they're all here! :)<br>****Now, warnings:  
><strong>

**-In the beginning- well, throughout the whole thing, actually - it's a little depressing. Or a lot of depressing, depending on how you look at it. But the ending is happy! And to me, very cute!  
>-Language. I tried to go through and fix it, but I tend to swear a lot, so I might of missed some stuff.<br>-Heartwarming awesomeness! Yes, it's true. This story should warm your heart, and make you smile.  
>-Hurt Tommy. I feel very bad about it, but I hurt Tommy very badly in this story. I'm so sorry Tommy! *Cries*<br>-Adommy! ! **

**Alright, that's it for warnings...I think. Now, I have a question; does anybody know why we have to capitalize 'i' when we talk about ourselves? I don't know, and it's really frustrating me.  
>Also, I apologize to anybody who was reading 'Looseleaf'. It seems a cannot publish a multi-chaptered story, without my broken computer deleting it. So, now, this is a oneshot, published on my laptop. Pray with me it stays on FanFiction!<br>I hope it does. :)  
>Before I forget, I need you all to know something extremely, crazily, ridiculously, important; Adam and Tommy...they're not mine! *Gasp*<br>But, honestly, how awesome would it be if they were? Not for you, but for me! XD  
>That's all for now. I'll bother you later. I hope you enjoy it! <strong>

Pain - that was all I felt as I was again smashed into the sturdy brick building. My head was thrown against the warehouse, and when I opened my eyes, my vision was fuzzy.

The big idiot standing over me dropped me, and I hit the cement...hard.

His friends laughed, and I raised a hand to my head to find it bleeding in several places. Groaning, I tried to stand up, but of course the giant ogres before me wouldn't allow it. One guy stomped on my head to prevent me from getting up, and a cry of pain burs from my lips.

Once again they laughed, and I was suddenly yanked off the ground by the collar of my shirt, and again thrown aginst the strong building behind me.

Pain getting the best of me, I screamed, and fell to the ground, hitting my head for the second time in thirty seconds.

The giant that had thrown me knelt down next to me, and for a minute, I was sure I would be killed in this fuckin' alley. But instead of the agonizing pain I was expecting to feel, a voice echoed down the alley that caused me a different type of pain altogether:

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

I flinched. Though I couldn't see him, I recognized the voice immedietly as Adam's - the guy who had not an hour ago dumped me and kicked me out of his band.

Fun.

The guy kneeling in front of me stood up, and I sighed in relief, earning me a painful kick to the head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The guy snapped, kicking me again.

"Asking to get punched so hard your nose comes out the back of your head," Adam growled, and I smiled despite myself.

"Really?" I heard someone laugh, "_You _could do that?" His laughter stopped suddenly, and then there was some commotion, a ''Dude, 'you alright?", and a groan of pain.

I looked up in time to see five fuzzy figures running from the alley. Looking like a bunch of scared little girls, I might add.

Smiling a little I tried to sit up, only to collape back down to the ground, crying out in pain.

I heard footsteps approaching, and I looked up again to see a dark figure standing above me. He knelt down, and I subconciously cinged, but he only brushed my blood-matted hair from my eyes. Not that it helped my vision. At all.

"Tommy?" He asked in concern, "Can you hear me?"

I squinted at the figure, recognizing the voice, but still not able to see properly. "Adam?"

"Yes, it's me."

I rested my head against the ground, facing away from Adam. "What do you want?"

"To help you. You need to get to the hospital - "

"No," I interrupted him quickly, "No hospitals. I'm fine." There was no way I was going to a hospital. Hospitals are a sign of despration, where you go when you really need help, when your about to die. No way was I going to the hospital. "I'm fine," I repeated.

"No, Tommy, your not."

"I'll be fine. And if I'm not..." I shrugged. "Could you maybe drag my body somewhere else, so it looks like I died with dignity?"

Adam didn't appreciate my little joke. "Don't even talk like that!" He snapped. "You won't die! You die and I'll kill you!" He paused, and I laughed slightly. "Nevermind," Adam shook his head, "But you _will _be fine! Don't talk like that! It..." his voice faltered. "It scares me."

I still wasn't facing Adam, but I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, my voice ruder then I was intending.

Adam was silent, and I slowly turned to face him, biting my lip as to not cry out.

"Look," I said, "You very obviously don't want me around. So why don't you just leave, so I can die in peace? That way, I can be out of your way for - _mph_!"

I was interrupted by Adam crashing his lips against mine, and pulling me into his lap. I glared at him when he pulled away. "_What the hell_?"

"I love you," Adam whispered.

"HUH?"

"I love you," he repeated.

I blinked. "But you- then why-"

"I was scared."

I blinked again, wating for my brain to process what he had just said. Adam was scared of me? Of _me_? For a moment, I could only stare at him - probably looking stupid, but whatever - until I found my voice. "Scared?"

Adam nodded.

"Of what?"

Adam gestured around him, and I raised an eyebrow. "Your scared of alley ways?" My voice was flat. "What does that even have to do with - "

"No, not alleys. Of hurting you." He paused, and I waited for him to continue, laying my head against his chest. Yes, I realized it was sort of giving in, but my head _really _hurt.

"Look at you," Adam said pointedly, "Look what happened to you. Do you know why you were beat up like this?"

I nodded sadly. "'Cause they thought I was still dating you."

"Did they say anything before they beat you up?"

"Um something like 'He's the fag that's dating Adam Lambert', and, uh, 'Poor Adam'. That's all I remember before my face was thrown into the wall."

Adam buried his face in my neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry. You didn't hire them did you?"

"No, of course not. But this is exactly what I meant. What I was trying to avoid. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Well that didn't work." I could feel Adam's tears as he began to cry.

"Why kick me out of the band then?"

"I - I never stopped loving you," he told me, "So I would either break down from being around you so much and you not being _mine_; or I would not be able to control myself and randomly jump you. So..." he trailed off.

"I don't know if I believe you," I said slowly.

Adam sat up straight, and turned me to face him. "Why not?"

"Because not an hour ago you broke up with me, and randomly you love me again? Why should I believe you?"

"Because I broke that guys face!"

"Let's be honest Adam, you wouldn't let anybody die in an alley, or anywhere, for that matter, and let the culprit just walk away. C'mon, your _Adam- Fucking- Lambert_! What would ever make you love _me_?" I sighed sadly, not looking him in the eye.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Adam's outburst startled me so badly I jumped out of his lap and managed to hit my head on the ground. I cried out as more blood began pooling under my head.

"Tommy!" Adam pulled me back into his lap, and I leaned into his embrace.

"What was that?" My voice was weak.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me?" I said flatly.

"You think _your _not good enough for _me_?

I nodded, and looked up at Adam, who looked so furious for a minute I thought _he_ was going to throw me into the wall. Surprisingly, instead of a face full of brick, I was met with a passionate kiss.

I couldn't help it- I melted, tangling my fingers in his hair. We stayed like that for what could've been hours, until I remembered I had to breathe.

"What was that?" I breathed.

"Tommy, I came back to beg you to forgive me. Do you think I randomly search alleyways in the middle of the night?"

I shrugged.

"Of course I would rescue anybody dying, but I would never do what I did to that guy. I _love you_, and when I saw what that guy did..." He kissed me again. "I _love you_, so much, and if anything, _I'm_ not good enough for _you_."

I wiped some blood from my face, and shook my head. "Not true, Adam. Look at me! I'm like four feet tall! Do you see what I've gotten myself into now?"

"You really need to stop that," Adam told me. "You are the most amazing, kind, beautiful man I have ever met, and it breaks my heart to see how little you think of yourself."

"Alright," I said, "I'm awesome."

Adam laughed. "You are."

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

I lifted my heavy head to look Adam in the eyes. "I love you."

He grinned and kissed me, and I didn't think life could get any better. Then he spoke, and all my pain, both emotional and physical, melted away.

"I love you, too."

**OMG, WASN'T THAT JUST THE CUTEST THING EVER?  
>Yes, yes it was. :D<strong>

**Personally, I really, really like this one, because it's cute, kinda fluffy, and I love Tommy when he's all soft and insecure!  
>I also like it because, as much as I love smutPWP, this isn't just insane, over the top, smut.  
>But don't worry, I'll be publishing some of that soon, too. ;)<strong>

**Okay, so what did you think of my story of awesomeness?  
>Was it good?<br>Was it bad?  
><strong>**Was it OMG! SO TERRIBLE! I SHOULD NEVER WRITE AGAIN! ?  
>Please, please don't let it be the last one!<br>I was really bored when I wrote this, so don't flame _too_ badly if it sucks. But I know it doesn't, and I love it! X3  
><strong>

**Hey, wanna know something really cool? This story is actually based on a real-life experience! Not to me, but my best-friend Gavin, and his boyfriend Kendall. I wasn't there when Gavin was getting beaten up, but he and Kendall were staying with me when it happened (still are, actually), and Gavin looked _really _bad when he came home. He was soaked with blood. It freaked me out to know it was his own.  
>He did eventually go to the hospital, and we were told he suffered a major concussion. Not a minor one, no. <em>Major<em>. It was very sad. I'd never seen Kendall cry before, but he was just...bawling. He felt very guilty. Basically, he figured if he hadn't broken up with Gavin, he wouldn't have gone to the alley and gotten beaten up in the first place. It was both so cute, and so sad.  
>The only thing in this story that wasn't based on reality was where Tommy was kicked out of the band (There is no band in reality), and the reason for the break up.<br>The real reason was very cute. Kendall had been in some bad relationships before, right? (His last ex-boyfriend used to beat him so badly he was incarcerated. I think he's still in prison.) So, not only was he afraid of _being _hurt, he had a very, very bad self image, and was afraid of either having his previous relationships seep into this one and have _him_ be the beater; or have Gavin suffer through a relationship with him and resent him for it later. Cute, right?**

**So, yeah, that's where this story idea came from. It was kinda hard to write, having to think about it, and having to write it myself because the guys wouldn't help me. Bad memories, I guess. The both looked on the verge of tears the moment I brought it up.  
>But, I suffered through and wrote it anyway, because I was bored, I thought it would be a <em>very <em>cute and touching Adommy story, and I felt the need to publish _something_, because all my previous stories got deleted. So, yeah.**

**That ends my ramble for now. I hope you enjoyed my story, and there will be more oneshots on the way soon! *Happy Dance*  
>Please Review, it means a lot to me, and publish more stories faster! ^_^<br>'Till next time,  
><strong>**Ciao,  
>Savannah X3 :)(= <strong>


End file.
